A Mini Marauder's Moment
by ForeverLily
Summary: Padfoot,Prongs,and Lilly are in the middle of an...interesting conversation when they witness a precious moment-one of Harry's firsts.What do they have to say about it?Features Padfoot,Prongs,Lilly,and Harry.Short and sweet.K  because of paranoia


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters and situations. A brilliant writer who goes by JK Rowling owns all of the above. Be glad! Chances are the series wouldn't be anywhere near as good if someone else owned it.

Warning: I was inspired by another fic about Harry's first words. I can't remember its name, so I apologize in advance for any similarities. Any similarities are purely unintentional and I intend to make this fic original.

Author's Note: Hello readers! This is a fic that popped into my head a while ago, and since I've had it up a while ago I decided to finally edit it! Please enjoy my one-shot about Baby Harry and the Marauders!

-lillyflower's revenge

A Mini Marauder's Tale:

James Potter walked into the room and kissed his wife on the cheek after coming back from yet another day of training. Despite the fact they were in hiding, James still managed to go to training to obtain his auror license thanks to the efforts of Professor Dumbledore. "Hey Lills!"

She smiled and asked, "How was your day?"

"You know, the usual. I learned some spells, ran some obstacle courses, and annoyed my superiors…" A mischievous sparkle lit his eyes that was very reminiscent of the one he often wore in school.

All Lily could do was shake her head with an amused smile. "It sounds just like Hogwarts. When will you ever grow up?"

"When he does." James pointed Sirius, who had just walked into the room. .

"I'm home!" Padfoot looked around. "What did I do?" he whined.

"The question is, what did you _not_ do." Lilly rolled her eys.

"You wound me Lily." The dog feigned hurt.

"We were just talking about immaturity." Lily began.

"And how immature we are." James added.

"Lily started it?"

"Definitely." James and Sirius confirmed at the same time and chuckled a bit. Lily had always been the mature one. Although Prongs and Padfoot had never quite managed to shake of their immaturity, they had come a long way since Hogwarts.

Lily couldn't even bring herself to befriend James until their seventh year. By the end of the year they were dating and they all toned it down. Once Harry had been born Prongs had settled down and started to act more like a grown, although he still had his moments.

"Let me guess, she was calling me immature."

"Close, she was calling me immature and I said I'd be mature when you are."

"Actually, I asked him when he would grow up. He said he would grow up when you did." Lily corrected him. "I took that to mean never. At this rate Harry will be the terror of all of his teachers."

"Hey! I'm not immature; I'm just…not mature. And what's so wrong with my godson having a little fun every now and then?"

Once again, Lily rolled her eyes. "Why do we keep you around? I think I've forgotten."

"Well, let's see…" He began ticking the reasons off of his finger. "I baby sit harry, I'm devilishly handsome and-" James interrupted him.

"I love you like a brother mate, but if you hit on my wife I _will_ hex you.

He held up his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it. Brunettes are more my type. Besides, you're my sister. That would be gross!" What Sirius said was true. He had become like a brother to her during the past three years, especially since she had married James. He had practically become her brother in law.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, I'm devilishly handsome, you enjoy my company-whether or not you admit it, and your husband is my brother in every way but blood."Everything he had said, minus the part of him being devilishly handsome of course ( although he was fairly good looking) was true. How could she not enjoy his company? He and James were inseparable. If she didn't she'd go crazy!  
"Look Lills!" James' voice drew her out of her thoughts.

"What is it James?"

"He's walking!" She gasped. She couldn't remember him even trying to stand. How could he be walking already?

"Come on, come to Daddy!" Harry looked up in recognition of the word, but walked right past him. Instead he began heading towards his mother.

"Come to mummy!" Lily held out her arms with a huge smile on her face. Harry smiled when he saw her smile, but still continued to walk past her.

Both parents looked at each other in confusion. Where was he heading? In their excitement they had forgotten about Padfoot's presence.

Harry walked toward Padfoot. When the proud godfather noticed this he held out his arms in a similar fashion to Lily. "I always knew the kid had good taste!"

When he had arrived at his feet he was picked up by his very happy Godfather. "Good job Harry! I'm proud of you kid" He was beaming. Upon seeing his grin, Harry said, "Pafoo! Pafoo!"

"Yes! I'm the Godfather to a genius! You just walked for the first time and said your first word in the same day! I wonder where it came from. You can't have gotten it from your father!"

"Thanks a lot Padfoot!" Prongs said sarcastically. He looked up at the clock. It was already 7:30! "Looks like it's time for you to get to bed. Good night Prongslet. I'm very proud of you. You've worked very hard and deserve a good rest." He said to the yawning baby before yawning himself. He handed him to Lily who walked up the stairs, cradling Harry in her arms.

"Wanna go flying?" Padfoot asked after she had gone up stairs.

"I'm not sure. I'm actually kind of tired. Between Harry, training, and the stress of our current situation…"

"That's what strong coffee is for," Padfoot pointed out.

"I hate coffee!"

"Since when?"

"Since you spiked it with that potion during our NEWTS seventh year. I haven't been able to touch the stuff since."

"I'll tell you what. You go sit down, and I'll conjure up a cane for you old man."

"Why don't we stay on the ground until Remus gets here?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You heard what Dumbledore said about a traitor-"

"Moony isn't it."

"But-"

"But nothing."James interrupted. "Moony would never do that, and he would never do anything to hurt Harry! He adores the kid! I can't wait to tell him the news. He'll be thrilled!"

"Just try to be careful."

"Whatever."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is I, Remus J. Lupin, otherwise known as Moony because I am a were wolf, and I'm the one who came up with I solemnly swear that I am up to no good as the phrase to activate the marauder's map."

"We believe you. Only you would say something like 'It is I'."

"How do I know that you're really Sirius Black and James Potter?"

Prongs went first. "I'm James Potter, also Known as Prongs because I'm an illegal stag animagus, and I was the first person to call you Moony."

"I'm Sirius, otherwise known as Padfoot, and I'm the one who brought up the suggestion of becoming an animagus to accompany you on a full moon."

"How are two doing? How are Lily and Harry?"

"You'll never guess!" Prongs wore a goofy grin on his face

"What is it?" He asked as he shut the door.

"Harry just said his first word, and he walked to Padfoot!"

"Why Padfoot?"

Glaring at Padfoot, Prongs replied, "Because, Padfoot spoils him rotten."

"Me? Never."

Author's Note #2: What do you think? I know the timeline for Harry's firsts isn't very realistic, but please ignore that for the sake of the story. I couldn't resist making Harry special as a baby! What do you think? Please let me know in a review!

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
